Über den Wolken
by loose-cannon-with-a-gun
Summary: Sara, Brass und Grissom werden überraschend nach San Francisco auf eine Konferenz geschickt. Was das Dreiergespann in Saras alter Heimatstadt erlebt, ob es sich überhaupt verträgt und weshalb sich auch noch Greg einschaltet ... lest selbst. COMPLETE
1. Auserwählt

_Disclaimer: CSI? Nur ausgeborgt und weitergesponnen. Keine Besitzansprüche, ist doch klar. ;-)_

_Rating: Es könnte sein, dass ich später noch auf M hochgehen muss, aber das ist noch nicht ganz sicher. -hüstel-  
_

**Über den Wolken**

**Kapitel 1  
Auserwählt**

Sheriff Rory Atwater lehnte sich auf seinem Sessel zurück und lächelte in die kleine Runde, die vor seinem Schreibtisch Platz genommen hatte.

"Jim, Gil, CSI Sidle, herzlichen Glückwunsch! Als LVPD-Team mit der höchsten Aufklärungsrate des letzten halben Jahres dürfen Sie Las Vegas auf der landesweiten Police Training Conference vertreten. Ihr Flug geht morgen früh um 6. Hier sind Ihre Tickets und die Unterlagen."

Er reichte drei Mappen über den Tisch.

"Aber das ist ja schon in ein paar Stunden! Ich dachte, ähm, wollte nicht Conrad hinfahren?", fragte Grissom stirnrunzelnd und nahm die Mappe mit seinem Namen an sich. „Immerhin ist er der Leiter des Labors und ich hab noch offene Fälle zu bearbeiten."

"Ja, und Detective Curtis hat sich doch schon vor Wochen darum gerissen, auf jeden Fall mit dabei zu sein. Warum muss ich denn jetzt?", warf Brass ein und starrte widerwillig auf seine Unterlagen.

Der Sheriff sah zu Sara, die bereits ihre Papiere überflog.

"CSI Sidle, haben Sie auch noch etwas dazu zu sagen?"

Sara schaute hoch und grinste.

"Darf ich alleine hin, ich meine, falls die beiden nicht wollen?"

Die drei Männer blickten sie erstaunt an.

"Naja, immerhin ist die Konferenz in San Francisco. Dann sehe ich endlich ein paar Freunde wieder und …"

Der Sheriff stand abrupt auf und lehnte sich über die Schreibtischplatte.

"Sie scheinen den Ernst der Lage misszuverstehen! Ihre Teilnahme ist eine dienstliche Anordnung. Keine weitere Diskussion! Die Konferenz ist sehr wichtig für unser landesweites Ansehen. Schlimm genug, dass sich Ecklie und Curtis gestern wegen 'persönlicher Differenzen' geweigert haben zu fahren, aber von Ihnen bin ich eigentlich mehr Professionalität gewöhnt. Und nun raus hier. Sie müssen Ihre Fälle noch übergeben und packen."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara rannte mit ihrem Handgepäck auf die hektisch winkende Fluglinienangestellte am Check-in zu.

"Sind Sie Miss Sidle? Nun aber schnell! Wir haben Sie schon drei Mal ausgerufen!"

"Entschuldigung", keuchte Sara und reichte ihr das Ticket.

Die Frau nickte und Sara eilte die Gangway entlang zur offenen Tür des Flugzeugs. Eine Stewardess wies ihr die Richtung zu ihrem Platz. Allein für das höhnische Grinsen von Grissom und Brass, das sie empfing, schwor sie sich, Greg für seine Schludrigkeit noch einmal gehörig den Kopf zu waschen.

"Konnten Sie sich nicht entscheiden, was Sie zum Anziehen mitnehmen?", fragte Brass, als sie sich auf den freien Platz zwischen den beiden setzte.

"Haha. Nein, Greg hat vergessen, meinen Wagen wieder aufzutanken, daher die Verspätung."

"Wieso musste Greg deinen Wagen auftanken?", fragte Grissom argwöhnisch.

"Weil er den Rest des Benzins verfahren hat. Sein Auto ist doch in der Werkstatt."

"Und wieso nimmt er deinen Wagen und nicht einen vom Labor?"

Sara stöhnte auf.

"Ist denn das wichtig?"

Brass beugte sich leicht vor.

„Gil, an Ihren Verhörmethoden müssen Sie aber noch arbeiten. SO kriegen Sie jedenfalls nicht raus, ob die beiden nur das Auto teilen."

Sara und Grissom starrten ihn böse an. Brass hüstelte und zog sich eilig in die Tiefe seines Sitzes zurück.

Den Start des Flugzeugs verbrachten die drei schweigend. Als sie in der Luft waren und sich wieder abgeschnallt hatten, erklang eine männliche Stimme neben ihnen im Gang.

"Ach nein, SIE sind der verspätete Passagier? Sie lieben wohl immer noch die großen Auftritte?"

Sara musterte den Steward erstaunt.

"Kennen wir uns", sie las sein Namensschild, „Mr. Jones?"

Der Steward lehnte sich leicht über Brass vor und flüsterte verschwörerisch:

"Ist schon etwas her, aber hallo, wie könnte ich DAS vergessen, es war mein erster Einsatz an Bord eines Fliegers, und dann gleich so was."

"Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden, Mr. Jones."

Er senkte seine Stimme noch weiter.

"März '93, Delta Flug #1109 von Boston nach Miami. Sie waren doch die Lady, die mit diesem affektierten Wissenschaftsfuzzi auf der Toilette verschwunden ist. Sie haben ja damals echt für heiße Unterhaltung gesorgt …"

Er schnalzte bedeutungsvoll mit der Zunge.

"Erlauben Sie mal, Sie verwechseln mich! Und wenn Sie mich noch weiter belästigen, gibt's richtig Ärger", zischte Sara und zog ihren Polizeiausweis aus der Jackentasche.

Der Steward erbleichte.

"Oh, Verzeihung, Miss, ich muss Sie wirklich verwechseln … Darf ich Ihnen als Entschädigung etwas anbieten? Einen Drink vielleicht? Und Erdnüsse?"

Sara schnaubte.

"Und Sie meinen, dass Sie so davon kommen? Wenn, dann bringen Sie meinen Kollegen auch was. Zeigen Sie uns doch mal, was Sie im Sortiment haben."

Der Steward nickte und eilte davon.

"Du bist unmöglich", flüsterte Grissom.

"Wieso? Willst du keinen Drink?"

"Das meine ich nicht. Es ist nur … ich hab nicht gedacht, dass es wirklich stimmt! Dass du das wirklich getan hast!"

"Kann mich mal jemand einweihen?", fragte Brass.

Sara lehnte sich an ihn und murmelte ihm ins Ohr:

„Grissom hat es immer noch nicht verkraftet, dass ich im Mile High Club bin und er nicht."

"Moment mal – es stimmt, was der Typ eben gesagt hat? Sie hatten Sex …"

„… über den Wolken, oh ja, da staunen Sie, was?", lachte sie und sah, an Brass' entgeisterter Miene vorbei, dem herannahenden Getränkewägelchen des Stewards entgegen.

**TBC**


	2. Rückkehr und Ärgernisse

_A/N: Hey, gleich zwei Reviews, da macht das Weiterschreiben doch doppelt so viel Spaß. :-)  
sunny: Dein Wunsch ist mir Schreibbefehl. ;-) Und ja, Sex wird in dieser Geschichte eine Rolle spielen, aber natürlich nicht ohne Vorspiel …  
liz1988: Na, da mach ich doch fix weiter – und nehme euch mit nach San Francisco (meine absolute Traumstadt -seufz-).  
_

**Kapitel 2  
Rückkehr und Ärgernisse**

Gut 1 ½ Stunden später lud Brass Saras Koffer neben seinen und den von Grissom auf den Gepäckkuli und folgte den beiden CSIs durch die Gänge des San Francisco International Airports. Im Check-out-Bereich angekommen blieben die drei stehen.

"In den Unterlagen steht, dass wir abgeholt werden", sagte Sara und setzte ihre Sonnenbrille auf.

"Ja, und dass wir erst dann erfahren, wo wir wohnen. Wie ich so was hasse", fügte Brass hinzu, folgte dem Beispiel mit der Brille und verschränkte missmutig die Arme.

Sara stieß ihm ihren Ellbogen in die Seite.

"Hey, schlechte Laune gibt's hier nicht, okay? Wir sind in San Francisco! Waren Sie überhaupt schon mal hier?"

"Sehe ich etwa aus wie ein Hippie?"

"Oh man, das ist doch ein Klischee von gestern! Außerdem, ein bisschen weniger spießig würde Ihnen schon stehen …"

Grissom drehte sich gereizt zu ihnen um.

"Geht das Streiten auch leiser? Ich habe seit der Landung Migräne."

"Na wunderbar, ich bin mit den lustigsten Reisegefährten von ganz Vegas unterwegs, das werden drei tolle Tage", murmelte Sara, griff nach ihrem Handy und checkte ihre SMS. Dann drehte sie den beiden Männern den Rücken zu und wählte Gregs Nummer.

"Hey Greggo, was soll das heißen, du findest die Fernbedienung nicht? … Hast du schon unter dem Sofa nachgeschaut? Oder zwischen den Kissen? … Woher soll ICH das wissen? DU hattest sie gestern als Letzter in der Hand … Na also … Ja, darfst du. Und iss am besten den Schokokuchen gleich mit auf, der wird sonst schlecht, bis ich wieder da bin … Nein, noch ist es nicht toll … Rate mal … Ha, schlechte Laune ist gar kein Ausdruck! … Ja, ich wünschte auch, du wärst hier … Lass uns nachher noch mal telefonieren, ja? Ciao!"

Sie steckte das Handy wieder in ihre Jackentasche, wandte sich um und sah in Grissoms finstere Miene.

"Er ist bei dir Zuhause?"

"Das Telefonat war privat, Grissom."

"Eine Liaison zwischen meinen Mitarbeitern betrifft auch mich als Vorgesetzten."

Sara verdrehte die Augen.

"Greg und ich sind nur Freunde. Und selbst wenn nicht, na und, was wäre schlimm daran?"

"Ich glaube, unser Ein-Mann-Empfangskomitee ist da", unterbrach Brass die beiden, schnappte sich den Kofferkuli und steuerte auf einen ca. 50jährigen Mann mit einer Richard Gere-Frisur zu, der ein Schild mit „LVPD" in die Höhe hielt.

Grissom stürmte Brass hinterher, doch Sara zögerte und kniff kurz die Augen zusammen. Nein, das da drüben war keine Halluzination. Das war Ken Fuller. Der damalige Leiter des Labors für organische Chemie an der UC Berkeley, mit dem sie auf dem Flug von Boston nach Miami … Verdammt, was machte der hier?

Sara sah, wie es in Grissoms Gesicht zu arbeiten begann, als Ken sich ihm und Brass vorstellte. Sie eilte zu den Dreien und nahm ihre Sonnenbrille ab. Ken schaute zu ihr und stutzte.

"Sara? Sara Sidle? DAS ist ja eine Überraschung!"

Er breitete die Arme aus und zog Sara an sich.

"Hallo Ken", murmelte sie und versuchte verlegen, sich aus seinem Griff zu winden, „du bist gar nicht mehr an der UCB?"

Er ließ sie wieder los und fuhr sich lächelnd durchs Haar.

"Nein, ich bin seit fünf Jahren hier beim CSI, wir haben uns nur knapp verpasst. Und ich betreue die Konferenz mit. Hm, ich wusste zwar, dass du in Vegas bist, aber wir haben ehrlich gesagt mit Sofia Curtis und Conrad Ecklie gerechnet und nicht mit dir und Ihnen beiden …"

"Heißt das, Sie haben ein Zimmer zu wenig?", fragte Brass sofort.

"Nicht direkt", antwortete Ken gedehnt, „aber zwei von Ihnen müssten sich einen Raum teilen. Ich nehme mal an, dass Sie beiden das sein werden, Mr. Grissom und Mr. Brass, obwohl ich mir bei Sara ja auch vorstellen kann …"

"Wo sind wir untergebracht?", fragte Sara schnell und hätte Ken für sein Zwinkern am liebsten getreten.

"Im 'Four Sisters Petite Auberge Inn', das ist in Nob Hill, nicht weit vom Moscone Center entfernt, in dem die Konferenz stattfindet. Und wir sollten uns beeilen, die Begrüßungsveranstaltung findet bereits um 12 Uhr statt, und wenn Sie sich noch ausruhen wollen ..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara war froh, als sie endlich vor dem Inn aus Kens Wagen stiegen. Sie hatte versucht, die Fahrt vom Flughafen durch den Süden der Stadt zu genießen, doch die Freude über ihre Rückkehr war durch die redselige und in ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit kramenden Anwesenheit von Ken und das angespannte Schweigen von Grissom torpediert worden. Brass hatte sich immerhin neutral verhalten, oder genauer: er hatte neben ihr auf dem Rücksitz geschlafen oder zumindest so getan als ob.

"Nobel, nobel", sagte Sara und betrachtete den kunstvoll dekorierten Eingangsbereich des im alt-französischen Stil gehaltenen Gästehauses.

Ken nahm ihr den Koffer aus der Hand und ging vorweg in die Lobby, dann eine geschwungene Holztreppe hinauf.

"Das Zimmer von Miss Curtis und damit jetzt dein Zimmer, Sara, ist die Petite Suite. Ist so 'ne Art Honeymoon-Suite mit eigenem Kamin, handbemaltem King-Size-Bett, Whirlpool, Dachterrasse, einem eigenen, zweiten Eingang und allerlei romantischem Schnickschnack. Daneben liegt gleich Ihr Zimmer, Mr. Grissom, Mr. Brass. Ebenfalls mit Kamin, luxuriösem Queen-Size-Bett und einer Schlafcouch. Alle Räume haben selbstverständlich eigene Badezimmer. Frühstücksbuffet ist ab 8 unten im Speisezimmer. Außerdem werden abends am Kamin in der Lobby Wein und hour d'oeuvres serviert. So, ich hoffe, ich habe nichts vergessen, ansonsten liegen meine Telefonnummer und die der Besitzer unten aus."

Er blieb stehen, reichte Brass einen der beiden Schlüssel und deutete auf die Tür neben ihnen. Dann schloss er Saras Tür auf und wollte schon eintreten, da nahm Sara ihm lächelnd Schlüssel und Koffer aus der Hand und huschte an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer.

"Danke Ken, ich werde mich jetzt frisch machen. Wir sehen uns ja nachher."

Mit ihrem Fuß schlug sie ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Als Sara eine halbe Stunde später aus der Dusche stieg, hörte sie ein Klopfen an der Eingangstür der Suite.

In ein Handtuch gewickelt eilte sie durch den Raum und knurrte mein Türöffnen:

"Ken, wenn du meinst, nur weil wir unser Flugzeugerlebnis hatten, bin ich …"

"Sind Sie was?", grinste ihr Brass entgegen. Sein Blick huschte kurz an ihr hinunter und wieder hinauf.

Sara errötete.

"Ach, nichts. Ähm ... was gibt's?"

"Eigentlich wollte ich bei Ihnen für die paar Stunden, die wir noch bis Konferenzbeginn haben, um Asyl bitten. Gil hat sich wegen seiner Migräne hingelegt und mich mehr oder weniger rausgeschmissen. Naja, aber ich kann auch in die Lobby gehen und …"

"Ist schon okay, kommen Sie rein."

Sara drehte sich um und ging zum Kleiderschrank. Brass schloss die Tür hinter sich und sah sich um.

"Wow. Wollen wir nicht tauschen? Sie schlafen drüben bei Gil und ich …"

"Das war jetzt ein Scherz, oder?"

Sara wandte sich mit ihren frischen Sachen im Arm zu ihm um und sah ihn prüfend an. Brass zuckte mit den Schultern.

"War einen Versuch wert. Denn glauben Sie mir, nicht nur der Raum drüben ist schlechter, auch die Stimmung."

Sara lachte auf und sagte auf ihrem Weg zurück ins Bad:

"Dann wissen Sie ja jetzt, wie ich mich vorhin in Ihrer Gegenwart gefühlt habe."

"Autsch. Tut mir Leid. Dieser ganze Konferenzkram nervt mich gewaltig."

Brass setzte sich auf Bett, ließ sich mit dem Rücken auf die Matratze sinken und starrte an die Decke. Er hörte, wie Sara sich anzog, fönte und dann zurück ins Zimmer kam.

Als sie vor ihm stand, richtete er sich wieder auf. Sie deutete zum Fernseher. Er nickte, griff nach der Fernbedienung auf dem Nachttisch und reichte sie ihr.

"Als Wiedergutmachung dürfen Sie zappen."

"In meinem Zimmer darf sowieso ICH zappen", grinste sie.

Sie krabbelte zum Kopfende des Bettes, lehnte sich gegen die Kissen und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Brass zog Schuhe und Jackett aus und machte es sich neben ihr bequem.

Während Sara sich durch die Programme zu schalten begann, kämpfte er mit dem Knoten seiner Krawatte.

"Verdammt", fluchte er.

Saras Mundwinkel zuckten. Sie legte die Fernbedienung zur Seite, scheuchte seine Hände weg, öffnete den Knoten, zog die Krawatte aus seinem Kragen und öffnete die beiden oberen Knöpfe seines Hemdes.

"Danke", lächelte er.

"So ist das eh viel besser", zwinkerte sie und griff wieder zur Fernbedienung. 

Brass betrachtete sie nachdenklich von der Seite.

"Dieser Ken Fuller ist also Ihre besondere Flugerfahrung?"

Sara kräuselte die Stirn und nickte.

"Wenn er Ihnen Ärger macht, sagen Sie Bescheid, okay?"

** TBC**


	3. Aufgewacht

_A/N:  
sunny: Jepp, ich wollte die Schönheit eben noch einmal im Handtuch sehen, war purer Eigennutz. Und es war diesmal ja viel harmloser, gell? ;-)  
liz1988: Bin gerade in einem kleinen Schreibrausch, daher die schnellen Updates. :-) Grissom auf Saras Bett? Hm, ich schätze auch, der würde sich nicht so einfach und unbefangen neben sie setzen/legen, dafür achtet er trotz (oder gerade wegen?) seiner Gefühle ja zu sehr auf ausreichende Distanz ..._

**Kapitel 3  
Aufgewacht**

Aus der Ferne hörte Brass ein Klingeln. Das Klingeln wurde lauter und lauter, bis es unerträglich war. Mechanisch und mit geschlossenen Augen tastete er neben sich, in sein Jackett, griff nach seinem Handy und hielt es ans Ohr.

"Brass", murmelte er, immer noch im Halbschlaf.

"Jim, wo sind Sie?", rief Grissom ihm ins Ohr.

Mit einem Mal war Brass hellwach. Nicht wegen des Anrufs oder Grissoms Lautstärke, sondern wegen des leisen, unwilligen Murmelns an seinem Hals. Sara lag halb auf ihm in seinem Arm, ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge vergraben, den linken Arm um ihn geschlungen, das linke Bein delikat zwischen seinen platziert. 

"Jim? Sind Sie noch dran?"

"Gil, ja, ähm …", er blickte zum laufenden Fernseher und las die Uhrzeit, die gerade in den Nachrichten eingeblendet wurde: 14 Uhr!

"Jim, haben Sie getrunken?"

"Nein, Gil, verdammt, ich bin in der Kaminecke unten eingeschlafen. Sind Sie auf der Konferenz?"

"Natürlich bin ich das. Der erste Teil der Begrüßung ist bereits vorbei. Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wo Sara ist? Ich hab vorhin bei ihr geklopft, doch sie war anscheinend schon los. Und ihr Handy ist aus, nur die Mailbox geht ran."

Brass spürte, wie Sara sich enger an ihn kuschelte, offenbar ihrer momentanen Situation noch nicht bewusst, denn ihr Oberschenkel bewegte sich jetzt gefährlich an seiner Körpermitte hin und her, und so allmählich blieb das nicht ohne Folgen. Brass schloss kurz die Augen und versuchte, seine Erregung unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Nicht auszudenken, wenn Sara das bemerkte …

"Jim? Hallo?"

"Die Verbindung wird schlechter, Gil … Ich komme gleich nach."

Brass machte das Handy aus und steckte es zurück ins Jackett.

"Sara, aufwachen", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und versuchte, mit seiner freien Hand ihren Oberschenkel aus seiner prekären Lage zu bringen.

"Hmmm?"

Ihre Lider zitterten, doch öffneten sich nicht.

"Sara, wir haben verschlafen, die Konferenz ist schon im Gange."

Ihre Augen flogen auf und sie hob ihren Kopf.

"Was? Wieso …", sie schaute ihn an und erstarrte für einen kurzen Moment. Dann löste sie sich blitzschnell aus seinem Arm und setzte sich auf.

"Gil hat mich gerade angerufen. Wir sollten uns beeilen", sagte er und schwang sich aus dem Bett.

"Was haben Sie ihm gesagt? Ich meine, wo wir sind, was wir machen?", fragte Sara und bemühte sich, das so beiläufig wie möglich klingen zu lassen.

Er musterte sie amüsiert.

"Sie meinen, ob ich ihm gesagt habe, dass wir gerade zusammen im Bett waren?"

Sara errötete und betrachtete intensiv ihre Fingernägel. Brass seufzte, umquerte das Bett und setzte sich neben sie auf den Rand.

"Zu Ihrer Beruhigung: Ich habe gesagt, dass ich im Kaminzimmer eingeschlafen bin. Sie habe ich nicht erwähnt."

Sara schaute noch betretener nach unten.

"Tut mir Leid", sagte sie, „ich schaffe es, aus allem eine unangenehme Situation zu machen."

Er lächelte, und ehe er realisierte, was seine Hand tat, hob er Saras Kinn, so dass sie ihm in die Augen schaute. Zu seiner Überraschung schien seine Berührung bei ihr ein leichtes Zittern auszulösen. Oder bildete er sich das nur ein? 

"Es ist doch nichts passiert, was unangenehm wäre", sagte er.

Zaghaft breitete sich auch auf ihrem Gesicht ein Lächeln aus, und er fragte sich, wie Grissom ihr in all den Jahren hatte widerstehen können.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Als Sara und Brass die Treppe zum zweiten Stockwerk von Moscone West hinaufgingen, schallten ihnen Stimmengewirr, leise Musik und Geschirrklappern entgegen.

"Wie schön, rechtzeitig zum Essen", sagte Brass, als sie die letzte Treppenstufe erklommen hatten und ins Gewusel der Konferenzteilnehmer blickten.

"Ich habe riesigen Hunger", stöhnte Sara, „also, gleich ans Buffet, oder erst Grissom suchen?"

"Buffet. Schlechte Laune verdirbt den Appetit."

"Captain, Captain, das war aber nicht nett ..."

Sara zog ihn mit sich durch die Menge zu einem der mit allerlei Köstlichkeiten beladenen Tische am Rand des Raums, nahm sich einen Teller und reichte ihm auch einen. Sie füllten sich reichlich Meeresfrüchte, Antipasti, Salat und Brot auf und besetzten einen freien, runden Stehtisch am Rand.

"Was möchten Sie trinken?", fragte Brass.

"Einfach nur Wasser", sagte sie und lächelte hinter ihm her, als er in der Menge verschwand.

Sie biss in eines der mit Kräuterbutter beschmierten Brote, als sich von hinten zwei Hände um ihre Taille legten.

"Dein neuer Schwarm? Ich weiß, du stehst auf ältere Männer, aber ich hätte eher gedacht, dass der andere von den beiden dein Typ ist. Er sieht mir ähnlicher."

Sara legte ihr Brot beiseite, schob Kens Hände von ihrer Taille und dreht sich zu ihm um.

"Früher warst du nicht so widerspenstig", grinste er und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Sie wich ein wenig zurück.

"Dafür bist du ganz der alte Draufgänger."

"Gib's zu, das macht dich immer noch an."

Er trat wieder einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sara schaute sich um und sah Grissom auf ihren Tisch zukommen.

"Sara, wo warst du? Ich hab versucht, dich zu erreichen."

"Wir reden nachher weiter", flüsterte Ken und verschwand in der Menge.

Grissom schaute ihm nach und musterte dann Sara.

"Sollte ich lieber fragen, mit WEM du unterwegs warst?"

"Ich war nicht unterwegs, ich hab verschlafen."

"Das soll ich dir glauben? Du warst vorhin nicht in deinem Zimmer, ich hab geklopft."

"Es ist die Wahrheit: ich bin eingeschlafen. Und zwar so fest, dass ich dich nicht gehört habe. Entschuldigung, Grissom, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen, den Rest der Konferenz bin ich anwesend."

Zwischen sie wurde ein Glas auf den Tisch gestellt.

"Ihr Wasser, Sara. Hallo Gil, wie geht's Ihrem Kopf?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gegen 18 Uhr waren die Vorträge vorbei, und Sara, Grissom und Brass schlenderten in der Abendsonne am Union Square vorbei zurück nach Nob Hill.

"Nette Gegend", sagte Brass, als sie die Stockton Street Richtung Powell Street verließen.

"Das symbolische Netz aus altem kalifornischem Geld und Macht", erwiderte Grissom bedächtig.

Als Sara Brass' irritierten Blick auffing, lachte sie.

"Ist von der Schriftstellerin Joan Didion."

"Das Zitatewerfen funktioniert auch mit Migräne?"

"Wie wäre es mit ein wenig Sightseeing? Wir könnten auch essen gehen", warf Sara schnell ein, als sie sah, dass Grissoms Blick nach Brass' Kommentar wieder kritischer geworden war.

Grissom schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich leg mich hin. ICH habe schließlich keine sechs Stunden geschlafen."

Sara warf Brass einen fragenden Blick zu und er nickte stumm.

Sie bogen in die Bush Street ein und betraten ein paar Minuten später das Inn.

"Und du unternimmst nichts mit deinem Mr. Fuller?", fragte Grissom.

"Er ist nicht MEIN Mr. Fuller. Und, nein, ich habe keinen Bedarf, mit ihm was zu unternehmen. Wie kommst du darauf?"

"Nun, vorhin am Buffet konnte man schon einen gewissen Eindruck gewinnen, und siehe da, er sitzt auch schon da vorne und scheint nur auf dich gewartet zu haben."

Sara folgte seinem Kopfnicken und erblickte Ken, der in einem der Sessel in der Lobby saß und nun aufstand und auf sie zukam.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Was willst du?", fragte Sara, als sie die Tür ihrer Suite hinter sich und Ken geschlossen hatte.

"Dich zum Essen einladen, ein paar schöne Stunden mit dir verbringen ... Sei doch nicht gleich so kratzbürstig."

"Ich hab schon was vor. Und dass ich dir nicht um den Hals falle, liegt unter anderem daran, wie du mich damals behandelt hast, nachdem … ach, du weißt schon. Du hast mich echt verletzt, und nun tust du einfach so, als sei alles in Ordnung zwischen uns."

"Komm schon, Sara …", er nahm ihre Hände, zog sie mit sich durch den Raum und setzte sich mit ihr auf die Bettkante. „Vielleicht war ich damals ein wenig unsensibel …"

„VIELLEICHT?"

"Okay, okay. Aber du hast mich total überfordert! Ständig bist du mir an der Uni hinterher gerannt. Herrje, ich hätte richtig Ärger bekommen, wenn das mit uns raus gekommen wäre! Schließlich warst du meine Studentin. Und gerade mal volljährig."

"Was dich nicht davon abgehalten hat, mich in der Flugzeugtoilette zu vögeln."

Ken grinste schief.

"DU warst doch diejenige, die scharf darauf war. Und es war doch geil."

"So toll war's auch wieder nicht."

Kens Lächeln erstarb.

"Was soll das heißen?"

Sara zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Dass ich schon besseren Sex hatte. Dein Können ist überbewertet."

Kens Augen verengten sich. Unvermutet ließ er Sara los und schlug ihr mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. Sie schrie vor Schreck auf, doch im nächsten Moment presste er ihr eine Hand auf den Mund und drückte sie mit seinem Körper aufs Bett.

"Du kleine Schlampe, jetzt bist du fällig!"

** TBC**


	4. Jim

_Warnung und neues Rating: Dieses Kapitel beschreibt gegen Ende sexuelle Handlungen. Also, liebe Kinder, entweder an entsprechender Stelle oder gleich hier zu Beginn wegklicken … ;-)_

**Kapitel 4  
Jim**

Brass stand vor einer Anrichte in der Lobby, beugte sich über ein Glas mit frisch gebackenen Schokoladenkeksen, atmete den Duft ein und wollte gerade zugreifen, als er von oben ein Scheppern hörte, dann mehrfaches Poltern, dann das Aufreißen einer Tür im ersten Stock.

Alarmiert eilte er zur Treppe, da stürmte ihm auf den Stufen auch schon Ken mit einer Platzwunde an der Schläfe und Kratzern im Gesicht entgegen, rempelte ihn zur Seite und entschwand aus der Haustür.

Brass rannte nach oben, zur offenen Tür von Saras Suite und trat ein. Das Bett war zerwühlt, die Nachttischlampe lag zersplittert auf dem Boden, ein Stuhl umgeworfen daneben …

"Sara?", fragte Brass besorgt und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Als er keine Antwort erhielt, eilte er ins Badezimmer. 

Sara hockte bleich, zitternd und apathisch vor sich hinstarrend an die Wand neben der Toilette gelehnt, inmitten blutiger Klopapierknäuel. Ein weiteres, schon mit Blut voll gesogenes Tuch hielt sie sich unter die Nase. Ihre Bluse und ihr BH waren zerrissen und an ihren Armen und ihrem Hals begannen sich bereits blaue Striemen abzuzeichnen.

Brass atmete scharf ein und kniete sich neben sie.

"Sara, hören Sie mich?"

Er berührte sie leicht an der Schulter. 

Sie zuckte zusammen und starrte ihn unverwandt an.

"Sara, erkennen Sie mich? Ich bin's, Jim Brass."

Ihr Blick klarte sich auf und sie nickte.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte er mit sanfter Stimme, die im krassen Gegensatz zu seiner Angst vor ihrer Antwort stand – und zu seiner Wut auf Ken Fuller.

Saras Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie presste ihre Lippen aufeinander.Vorsichtig fasste Brass nach ihrer Hand, mit der sie sich immer noch das durchnässte Klopapier vor die Nase hielt, und zog sie zurück, so dass er ihre Verletzung untersuchen konnte. Die Nase schien nicht gebrochen und die Blutung gestoppt zu sein. Er riss ein neues Stück Papier ab, befeuchtete es über dem Waschbecken, kniete sich wieder vor sie und tupfte das restliche Blut und einzelne Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht.

Sie sah ihn dabei die ganze Zeit über schweigend an. Als er das Tuch beiseite legte, sagte sie leise:

"Er hat es nicht geschafft."

Brass fühlte Erleichterung, was allerdings seine immer noch in ihm tobende Wut nicht im geringsten linderte. Wie hatte dieser Mistkerl es wagen können, sich an Sara zu vergreifen?

"Sie sollten ihn trotzdem anzeigen. Ich ruf jetzt im SFPD an und …"

Sie griff nach seiner Hand und sah in flehend an.

"Nein. Bitte nicht … Ich … Ich möchte nicht, dass … Ich meine … Und vielleicht … vielleicht hab ich es auch gar nicht anders verdient."

Brass schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

"Sara, was reden Sie da? Jetzt hören Sie mir mal gut zu: Egal, was jemals zwischen Ihnen beiden passiert ist oder gesagt wurde, er hatte nicht das Recht, Ihnen das hier anzutun. Verstanden?"

Sie starrte ihn an.

Er seufzte und nahm ihre Hände in seine.

"Okay, Sie können sich das mit der Anzeige ja noch einmal überlegen. Was ist, wollen wir rüber gehen? Sie sollten sich hinlegen, und ich besorge uns von unten was zu essen und bleibe bei Ihnen. Einverstanden?"

Er stand auf, half ihr hoch, brachte sie hinüber und setzte sich mit ihr zusammen auf die Bettkante.

"Sie wollen ja nur wieder Asyl wegen Grissom", lächelte Sara schwach.

Brass verzog das Gesicht und Sara sah ihn erschrocken an.

"Entschuldigung, Brass, ich wollte Sie nicht … sehen Sie? Ich hab ein Talent dafür, ich mach alles falsch, kein Wunder, dass ..."

"Na, na, na", unterbrach er sie, „es ist alles okay, kein Grund zur Sorge."

Sie wich seinem Blick aus und zog den Rest ihrer Bluse enger um sich.

"Ich zieh mir dann mal was anderes an", flüsterte sie.

"Und ich organisiere ein paar von den hor d'oeuvres und Wein", sagte er und strich ihr beim Aufstehen über die Wange.

Sie fing seine Hand ein und sah zu ihm auf.

"Danke, Brass."

"Jim."

Sie lächelte.

"Danke, JIM."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mit einem Tablett voll mit verschiedensten hor d'oeuvres, einem Teller Schokoladenkeksen, zwei Weingläsern und einer Karaffe mit Kalifornischem Shiraz beladen stieg Jim wieder die Treppe des Inns hinauf.

Niemand der anderen Gäste unten schien den Vorfall in Saras Suite bemerkt zu haben, und aus seinem und Grissoms Zimmer nebenan war lautes Schnarchen zu hören.

Jim öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Sara lag abgewandt bäuchlings auf dem Bett und telefonierte.

"Nein, Greg, noch einmal: ich werde ihn nicht anzeigen … Im Grunde ist ja nicht viel passiert … WAS hast du vor? Nein, du kommst nicht hierher und knöpfst ihn dir vor, okay? Ich will nicht, dass du Ärger bekommst, weder in Vegas noch hier …"

Jim schloss leise die Tür hinter sich und blieb unschlüssig stehen. Sara schien ihn noch nicht gehört zu haben.

"Ach du … Ja, ich fühl mich von dir in den Arm genommen …"

Jim bemerkte ein Ziehen in seinem Magen, das eindeutig nicht vom Hunger kam. Er schüttelte erstaunt den Kopf über seinen Anflug von Eifersucht und räusperte sich.

Sara sah sich um und setzte sich auf.

"Greggo, ich muss Schluss machen, ja? … Richtig, ist er, und mit sehr lecker aussehendem Essen … Ja, mach ich … Okay, bis dann."

Jim setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett und stellte das Tablett zwischen sie. Sara legte das Handy beiseite und lächelte ihn an.

"Hey. Schönen Gruß von Greg."

"Danke", sagte er und merkte, dass seine Stimme angespannt klang.

Schnell griff er zur Karaffe und schenkte Wein in die Gläser. Sara studierte ihn dabei aufmerksam.

Als er die Karaffe wieder abgestellt hatte, sagte sie:

"Wir können uns nicht einfach duzen ... Nein, schau mich nicht so an, ich meine doch: nicht, ohne darauf anzustoßen."

Er schmunzelte, reichte ihr ein Glas und hielt seins hoch. Sie stieß mit ihm an, und beide nippten am Wein. Als Jim sein Glas wieder senkte, stellte Sara ihres auf dem Tablett ab, beugte sich vor und stoppte kurz vor seinen Lippen:

„Danke, dass du für mich da bist."

Jim hatte das Gefühl als würde sein Herz aufhören zu schlagen und gleichzeitig zu rasen beginnen. Was hatte sie …? Bevor er weiter denken konnte, spürte er Saras Lippen auf seinen und schloss die Augen. Er wagte nicht zu atmen und erst recht nicht, das zu tun, wonach es in ihm zu schreien begann, nämlich ihren Kuss mehr als nur mit leichtem Druck zu erwidern, ihre Lippen, ihren Mund zu erkunden … 

Sara löste den Kuss und fing in letzter Sekunde sein Weinglas ab, bevor es ihm ganz aus der Hand gerutscht war.

"Wie wäre es mit ein wenig fernsehen?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme.

"Okay", sagte sie, und es war ihm, als hätte er Enttäuschung mitklingen gehört.

"Sara …", begann er zögernd, als sie das Tablett weiter ans Kopfende des Bettes stellte.

Sofort schaute sie ihn fragend an.

"… was ist das mit dir und Greg?"

Er war auf einen ähnlichen schnippischen Ausbruch vorbereitet wie bei Grissoms Nachfrage auf dem Flughafen, doch sie erwiderte seinen Blick ganz ruhig.

"Wir sind beste Freunde. Er war für mich da nach der ganzen Sache mit Catherine und Ecklie und überhaupt. So wie ich für ihn da war und ihn als Neuling im Team unterstützt habe. Alles andere spielt sich nur in Grissoms Fantasie ab."

"Du solltest das mit Gil klären …"

"Ich will mit Grissom überhaupt nichts klären, die Zeiten sind vorbei. Er ist nichts anderes als mein Chef und sollte sich auch langsam wieder so benehmen."

"Aber …"

Sara griff nach seiner Hand.

"Jim, bitte, lass uns fernsehen."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mit einem leisen Plopp schaltete sich der Fernseher aus. Jim legte die Fernbedienung neben sich auf den Nachttisch und zog die Wolldecke über Sara.

"Hm?", seufzte sie im Halbschlaf und bettete ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust um. „Du darfst nicht gehen, ich brauch dich hier …"

Er lächelte und fuhr ihr mit seinen Fingerspitzen durchs Haar.

"Ich will auch gar nicht gehen."

"Sehr schön", murmelte sie, robbte ein wenig höher und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals.

Er zog sie noch enger an sich und lauschte im Dunkeln auf ihren immer regelmäßiger werdenden Atem, bis auch ihm die Augen zufielen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beide erwachten jäh von einem lauten Poltern. Um sie herum war es immer noch dunkel und mit einem Blick auf die Digitalanzeige des Radioweckers sah Jim, dass es kurz nach Mitternacht war.

"Was war das?", flüsterte Sara.

"Hörte sich nach draußen an, ich glaub, das kam von der Dachterrasse. Ich schau nach."

Jim glitt aus dem Bett, schlich durch den Raum, spähte durch die Terrassentür – und zuckte zusammen, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Sara kicherte ihm leise ins Ohr.

"Ich wusste gar, nicht, dass du so schreckhaft bist …" Sie lehnte sich neben ihm an die Scheibe. "Ich kann nichts erkennen, komm, lass uns nach draußen gehen."

Sie hatte die Klinke schon in der Hand, als er sie mit einem Ruck von der Scheibe zurückzog.

"Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass so was mein Job ist? Manchmal bringst du mich mit deinem Leichtsinn echt auf die Palme!"

"Wir sind nicht im Dienst, Jim, vergiss es."

"Sara, ich warne dich …"

"Du solltest das Grinsen einstellen, das ist glaubwürdiger."

"Es ist stockfinster, du kannst überhaupt nicht sehen, ob ich grinse."

"Aber ich kann's hören."

"Sara!"

"Okay, okay, du darfst vorgehen."

Leise öffnete Jim die Tür und schaute sich um. Die Dachterrasse lag zum Innenhof, das einzige Licht kam von der dünnen Sichel des Mondes und ein paar Sternen, die durch die wenigen Lücken des Hochnebels zu sehen waren. Plötzlich spürte Jim etwas an seinen Beinen.

"Was ist?", flüsterte Sara, die sein Erstarren bemerkte.

In diesem Moment miaute es vor ihnen auf dem Boden.

Sara prustete los und schlug Jim anerkennend auf die Schulter.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du hast den Täter gestellt, was hätte ich nur ohne dich gemacht."

"Ich lach später drüber", brummte Jim und ging an ihr vorbei zurück ins Zimmer.

Sara hockte sich hin und streichelte die Katze, die sofort zu schnurren begann.

Jim schaltete das Licht ein, setzte sich aufs Bett und fischte nach seinen Schuhen.

Sara drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Sag nicht, du gehst jetzt."

"Wieso nicht? Dir geht's ja offensichtlich wieder besser und Gesellschaft hast du jetzt auch."

Sara stupste die Katze zurück auf die Terrasse, schloss die Tür, zog die Vorhänge zu und ging langsam auf Jim zu.

"Und der wahre Grund?"

"Ich sollte gar nicht mehr hier sein."

"Weshalb das denn, Jim?"

Als er ihrem Blick auswich, kniete sie sich vor ihn und legte ihre Hände auf seine Oberschenkel.

Er atmete tief ein und schaute ihr in die Augen.

"Sara … Ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll."

Sie lachte bitter auf, zog ihre Hände zurück und sank in sich zusammen.

"Wow, fast die Worte, mit denen Grissom mir eine Abfuhr verpasst hat. Ich scheine wirklich abstoßend zu sein."

Sie stand auf und er ebenfalls.

"Sara …"

Sie unterbrach ihn mit einer wegwerfen Handbewegung und begann, im Zimmer hin und her zu gehen.

"Ist schon gut Jim, ich hab mir mal wieder was eingebildet, was gar nicht da ist. Mein Fehler, entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht belästigen, ich …"

"Sara, verdammt! Würdest du mich bitte ausreden lassen?"

Er war lauter geworden als er beabsichtigt hatte. Sara blieb stehen und schaute ihn finster an. Er ging zu ihr, doch sie wich vor ihm zurück. Er seufzte.

"Tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht schreien. Bitte …"

Er streckte seine Hände aus. Zögerlich kam sie näher. Seine Finger umschlossen ihre und er sah sie ernst an.

"Sara, ich bin nicht Gil und ich möchte kein bloßer Ersatz für ihn sein. Ich fühl mich zu dir hingezogen und das macht mir Angst. Ich hab mir schon einmal gewaltig die Finger verbrannt, und deshalb weiß ich nicht, wie ich mit meinen Gefühlen für dich umgehen soll."

Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

Sara sah ihn an und beugte sich langsam nach vorne, so dass nur noch wenige Zentimeter zwischen ihnen lagen.

"Wenn du wirklich gehen willst, dann geh jetzt", flüsterte sie.

Er ließ ihre Hände los, umfasste sanft ihr Gesicht und zog es zu sich heran. Ihre Lippen berührten sich, und anders als ein paar Stunden zuvor, erwiderte Jim den erst leichten, dann immer stärker werdenden Druck ihres Kusses und presste sie an sich.

Er spürte, wie Sara erst ihre Arme um seinen Hals legte, dann mit ihren Händen langsame Kreise auf seinem Rücken zu ziehen begann, und wagte, sich ebenfalls weiter vorzutasten. Seine Hände schlüpften unter ihr Shirt, streichelten über ihren Rücken. Sara öffnete ihre Lippen, und als sich ihre Zungen berührten, stöhnte sie leise auf, drückte sich gegen Jims nicht mehr zu verbergende Erektion und begann, sich langsam an ihm zu reiben.

"Sara", keuchte er, „ich verliere die Kontrolle. Wenn du aufhören willst, dann jetzt."

"Du willst aufhören?", grinste sie in seinen Kuss und strich mit ihrer rechten Hand seinen Oberkörper hinunter, bis sie an der Stelle angekommen war, die bei ihm ein erneutes Keuchen verursachte. Sie begann, ihn dort zu massieren.

"Biest", stöhnte er und zog ihr bei der kürzestmöglichen Unterbrechung ihres Kusses das Shirt über den Kopf. Nach einer weiteren schnellen Handbewegung landete ihr BH auf dem Boden. Er umfasste ihre Brüste mit seinen Händen und kreiste mit seinen Daumen über ihre Brustwarzen. Ein Zittern lief durch Saras Körper. Sie knöpfte mit ihrer linken Hand Jims Hemd auf und ließ die Bewegungen ihrer rechten Hand fester werden.

Jim fluchte leise und drängte sie hinüber zum Bett. Angekommen, stieß er Sara auf die Matratze, streifte sein Hemd ab und kniete sich über sie. Sara lächelte und fuhr mit ihren Fingerspitzen erst über seine Lippen, dann seinen Hals hinab, über seinen Oberkörper und öffnete seinen Gürtel und die Knöpfe seiner Hose. Langsam zog sie sie ihm mitsamt seiner Boxershorts herunter. Dann richtete sie sich etwas auf und sah Jim an. In ihren Augen war eine Mischung aus Herausforderung und Verlangen zu lesen. Ihr Kopf näherte sich seiner Mitte und sie öffnete ihren Mund.

"Sara …", begann er, doch dann versagte ihm seine Stimme und er atmete heftig aus. Seine Hände vergruben sich in ihrem Haar und er schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich ganz auf die Bewegungen ihres Mundes, ihrer Zunge. Als er spürte, dass er nicht mehr weit vom Höhepunkt entfernt war, schob er ihren Kopf sanft von sich, drückte sie zurück auf die Matratze und beugte sich über sie. Er fuhr mit seiner Zunge ihr rechtes Ohrläppchen entlang, weiter zur Halsbeuge, über ihr Schlüsselbein bis hin zu ihrem Busen. Als sich seine Lippen um eine ihrer Brustwarzen schlossen, und er mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die andere zu massieren begann, drängte sie sich gegen ihn. Mit seiner freien Hand öffnete er ihre Jeans und schob sie und ihren Slip etwas herunter. Jim begann, Saras Klitoris zu streicheln, und als er mit zwei Fingern in sie eintauchte, stöhnte sie erneut und er sah, wie ihre Lider flatterten und sich schlossen. Ihr Becken erwiderte die schneller werdenden Bewegungen seiner Hand, doch plötzlich stoppte Sara. Er hielt ebenfalls inne, und sie richtete sich auf, nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und küsste ihn.

"Schlaf mit mir, Jim", flüsterte sie.

Er zog langsam seine Finger aus ihr, und seine Lippen suchten erneut den Kontakt zu ihren. Diesmal drang ihre Zunge in seinen Mund ein, und er fühlte, wie ihr Angriff seine Erregung noch weiter verstärkte und dass er mehr und mehr nur noch eins wollte, und zwar bald.

"Was ist mit …"

"Pille", keuchte sie und ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen.

Jim streifte den Rest seiner Kleidung von sich und Sara tat es ihm sekundenschnell gleich und zog ihn auf sich. Mit einem einzigen Stoß war er in ihr. Wieder sah Jim das Flattern ihrer Lider, doch sie schlossen sich diesmal nicht, sondern Sara sah ihn mit so viel Entrücktheit und Lust an, dass er vergaß, sich weiter zu bewegen, bis sie seinen Namen flüsterte. Jeder neue Stoß von ihm war kräftiger, fordernder und wurde von ihr mit derselben Gier beantwortet. Er nahm kaum war, wie sie ihn biss und sich in seinen Rücken krallte, er spürte nur noch den Rausch, in ihr zu sein, und als sie kam, zog ihn dieses Gefühl fort zu seinem eigenen Orgasmus.

"Wow", murmelte sie, als er außer Atem neben sie sank.

Er nahm sie in seinen Arm und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

"War das unspießig genug?"

Sara zog die Decke über sie beide und kuschelte sich an Jim.

"Es war so schön, dass ich dich überhaupt nicht mehr gehen lasse", murmelte sie und schloss die Augen.

"Das ist ein hinreißendes Versprechen, aber ich muss jetzt gehen …"

Sara riss die Augen wieder auf.

"Was?"

"Nur zum Lichtschalter, oder willst du im Hellen schlafen?"

Sara lehnte sich über die Bettkante, griff nach einem von Jims Schuhen und warf ihn Richtung Schalter. Mit einem Rums landete der Schuh an der Wand und das Licht ging aus.

"Ups, jetzt hab ich bestimmt unseren Zimmernachbarn geweckt."

Jim lachte auf.

"Erstens wäre er WENN, schon dann wach geworden, als du meinen Namen geschrieen hast … aua, kneif mich nicht, ist doch wahr … und zweitens hat Gil sich vorhin eine Schlaftablette eingeschmissen. Wir hatten also keinen Zeugen."

**TBC**


	5. Böse Überraschung

_A/N:  
liz1988: Freut mich, dass ich dir den Morgen versüßen konnte – und dank Wochenende kann ich die Story auch gleich weiterspinnen. :-)  
sunny: Oh ich werde rot … stimmt schon: Ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn er MEIN Jim wäre. ;-)  
_

**  
Kapitel 5  
Böse Überraschung**

Dieses Mal wachte Jim von Schritten auf dem Flur auf, von leisem Türenklappern und entferntem Stimmengemurmel. Er schaute zur 7 auf der Weckanzeige und rieb sich müde das Gesicht. In diesem Moment wurde ihm der Körper bewusst, der eng an ihn geschmiegt und halb auf ihm lag. Ein Lächeln zuckte um Jims Mundwinkel und er betrachtete Saras Gesicht neben sich auf dem Kissen, strich ein paar einzelne Haarsträhnen fort und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

Saras Lider zitterten, doch ihre Augen blieben geschlossen.

"Hmmm, es war kein Traum", lächelte sie und stupste ihn mit der Nase an.

Sofort verzog sie ihr Gesicht, blinzelte, tastete sich das Nasenbein ab und fluchte:

"DAS war leider auch kein Traum."

Jim legte sich auf die Seite und stützte sich auf.

"Zeig mal. Nun, sieht zumindest nicht geschwollen aus."

Sein Blick glitt zu den blauen Striemen an ihrem Hals, dann weiter zu ihren Handgelenken, und er runzelte die Stirn.

"Falls wir diese Ratte nachher sehen, musst du mich zurückhalten, sonst mach ich mich strafbar."

"Er ist es nicht wert, Jim. Und noch mal wird er es bestimmt nicht versuchen, vor allem nicht, wenn du dabei bist."

Er lehnte sich zu ihr hinunter, küsste sie und flüsterte gegen ihre Lippen:

"Und ob ich bei dir sein werde."

"Nur BEI mir?"

Sie fuhr mit ihrer Zunge verführerisch an seiner Unterlippe längs. Jim spürte, wie ihre Hand unter der Bettdecke zu wandern begann und sich in kleinen Kreisen seinen Oberschenkel hinaufbewegte.

"Sara, wir müssen aufstehen …"

"Fühlt sich ganz so an, als seiest du's schon…"

"Sara …"

Er wurde von einem Klingeln unterbrochen.

"Was für ein Timing", grummelte Sara, zog ihre Hand unter der Bettdecke hervor und griff auf den Nachttisch, nach ihrem Handy. Als sie den Namen auf dem Display sah, verdrehte sie die Augen.

"Guten Morgen, Grissom, was gibt's?"

"Ich dachte, ich weck dich lieber, bevor du ein zweites Mal verschläfst. Wir müssen in anderthalb Stunden auf der Konferenz sein."

"Wie fürsorglich von dir."

"Entschuldige, aber ich wollte sicher gehen, dass wir zumindest zu zweit sind. Jim ist verschwunden, sein Bett ist unbenutzt, und wer weiß, ob er rechtzeitig auftaucht."

"Vielleicht hat er ja dein Schnarchen nicht ausgehalten und sich woanders einquartiert."

"Ich schnarche nicht."

"Oh doch."

"Sara!"

"Bis nachher, Grissom."

Sie legte auf, das Handy wieder beiseite und sagte in Jims belustigtes Grinsen:

"Er vermisst dich."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Und du willst wirklich nicht mit mir zusammen duschen, Jim?"

Er band sich die Schnürsenkel zu, stand auf und legte seine Arme um Saras Taille.

"Ich fürchte, dann können wir das mit der Konferenz heute vergessen ... Außerdem wird es Zeit, dass ich mich wieder drüben bei Gil blicken lasse, kurz zumindest."

Sie verzog den Mund und zupfte an seinem Hemdkragen herum.

"Frühstücken wir zusammen, oder ist dir Grissom dabei auch lieber?"

Er küsste sie und seine Hände streichelten über ihren nackten Rücken.

"Glaub mir, Gil hat gegen dich nicht die geringste Chance."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Als Jim sein und Grissoms Zimmer betrat, knöpfte sich Grissom gerade sein Hemd zu und zog eine Strickjacke über.

"Morgen, Gil! Ich geh mal davon aus, dass das Bad jetzt frei ist?"

Grissom schaute ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und entgegnete:

"Ist das Kaminzimmer so gemütlich oder haben Sie in San Francisco eine Freundin?"

Jim grinste, kickte seine Schuhe von sich und begann sich auszuziehen.

"Okay, ich bin dann unten am Buffet", sagte Grissom und verließ kopfschüttelnd den Raum.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nachdem er geduscht hatte, rasierte sich Jim pfeifend, zog sich an und wollte gerade zur Krawatte greifen, als er stoppte, sich anders entschied und die oberen Knöpfe seines Hemdes wieder öffnete. Leise summend zog er sich Schuhe an, steckte sein Portemonnaie ein, griff nach seinem Jackett und war schon fast an der Tür, da hörte er Grissoms Stimme und die von zwei weiteren Männern auf dem Flur hektisch miteinander diskutieren, dann ein Klopfen an der Nachbartür und ein lautes:

"San Francisco Police, Miss Sidle, machen Sie bitte auf!"

Jim riss die Tür auf, gerade in dem Moment, als Sara ihre öffnete, mit einem Handtuch in der Hand, immer noch nassen Haaren, aber bereits bekleidet mit Jeans und Top.

"Detective Railey, so sieht man sich wieder, was kann ich für Sie tun? Oh, und hey Josh, was machst du hier?", fragte sie und schaute zwischen dem Detective, einem San Francisco CSI und Grissom hin und her.

"Wo haben Sie die Verletzungen her?"

Railey deutete auf Saras Hals und ihre Arme.

"Wieso wollen Sie das wissen?", fragte Jim und trat neben die Männer, die sich nun zu ihm wandten.

"Und Sie sind?", fragte der Detective.

"Captain Brass, LVPD."

"So", sagte Railey gedehnt, „noch ein Beschützer von Miss Sidle, der unsere Ermittlungen in Frage stellt?"

"Bislang habe ich mich nur nach dem Grund Ihrer Frage erkundigt", lächelte Jim.

"Also gut. Unser Kollege Ken Fuller ist tot im Gebüsch des Innenhofs aufgefunden worden, direkt unterhalb der Dachterrasse von Miss Sidles Suite. An seiner Leiche sind Spuren, die offenbar aus einem Kampf stammen, und von einigen Gästen unten haben wir erfahren, dass Fuller gestern Abend mit Miss Sidle zusammen war."

"Das sind keine Beweise dafür, dass Sara mit seinem Tod etwas zu tun hat", sagte Grissom.

Railey sah ihn giftig an.

"Wir sind hier nicht in Vegas, halten Sie sich also endlich zurück, Mr. Grissom!"

Auf dem Flur öffneten sich Türen und Köpfe streckten sich auf den Gang.

"Könnten wir das Gespräch mit etwas weniger Öffentlichkeit fortsetzen? Vielleicht in unserem Zimmer?", fragte Jim mit betont freundlicher Stimme und fing einen dankbaren Blick von Sara auf.

"In Ordnung, Miss Sidle, kommen Sie bitte mit."

Der Detective fasste Sara am Ellbogen, zog sie auf den Gang und nickte Josh zu, der eine Rolle mit gelbem Crime-Scene-Band zückte, einen Streifen quer über den Türrahmen spannte, sich mit seinem Koffer unter durch bückte und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jim setzte sich neben Sara auf die Schlafcouch, während Railey sich einen Stuhl zu ihnen heranzog und Grissom sich ans Fenster stellte und kurz in den Innenhof schaute, bevor er sich ihnen zugewandt an den Fenstersims lehnte und die Arme verschränkte.

Der Detective zückte seinen Notizblock und fixierte Sara.

"Ich frag jetzt ganz direkt: Stammen Ihre Verletzungen von einer Auseinandersetzung mit Fuller?"

Sara nickte.

"Wie und wann ist das passiert?"

Sara hielt seinem Blick stand und sagte mit fester Stimme:

"Als wir nach der Konferenz ins Inn zurückkamen, das war so gegen halb sieben, hat Ken in der Lobby gewartet. Er ist mit mir zusammen aufs Zimmer gegangen und wir haben geredet …"

"Worüber?"

Sara wich Raileys Blick kurz aus, sah ihn aber gleich wieder in die Augen.

"Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich nicht mit ihm ausgehen möchte. Ein Wort gab das andere, und da ist er ausgerastet."

"Was genau heißt „ausgerastet"?"

"Er hat mich geschlagen und mich …"

Sie stockte. Jim griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie.

"Er hat versucht, mich zu vergewaltigen. Ich habe mich gewehrt und ihm mit der Nachttischlampe an den Kopf geschlagen. Das schien ihn wieder zur Besinnung zu bringen, jedenfalls ist er danach aus meinem Zimmer gestürmt. Seitdem habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen."

"Und wann hat Fuller Ihr Zimmer verlassen?"

Sara zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Kurz vor sieben", sagte Jim.

Railey schaute ihn erstaunt an.

"Er ist mir auf der Treppe entgegen gekommen, mit einer Platzwunde an der Schläfe. Ich bin sofort zu Sara ins Zimmer und anschließend bei ihr geblieben. Fuller ist danach definitiv nicht wieder aufgetaucht."

"Um das so genau zu wissen, müssten Sie ja die ganze Nacht bei Miss Sidle gewesen sein."

Jim spürte, wie Sara seine Hand drückte und sich Grissoms Blick in ihn bohrte. Er sah Railey geradeaus an.

"Ich war die ganze Nacht bei ihr, Detective."

Es klopfte und Josh streckte seinen Kopf ins Zimmer. Railey stand auf und ging mit ihm nach draußen. Schweigend warteten Jim, Sara und Grissom, bis er wieder, diesmal zusammen mit dem CSI, hereinkam und vor Sara und Jim stehen blieb.

Der Detective tippte mit seinem Stift auf den Notizblock.

"Miss Sidle, nur für das Protokoll: Sie sagten, Fuller hat versucht, Sie zu vergewaltigen, es aber nicht geschafft?"

Sie nickte.

"Josh hat in Ihrem Bett Sperma gefunden."

Jim seufzte und vermied es, in Grissoms Richtung zu schauen.

"Das ist nicht Fullers DNS, sondern meine."

**TBC**


	6. Katze aus dem Sack

_A/N:  
liz1988: Merci, merci für so viel Lob! Ich schreibe wie auf Wolken weiter:-)  
_

**  
Kapitel 6  
Katze aus dem Sack**

"Bitte halten Sie sich zu unserer Verfügung, und Miss Sidles Suite ist bis auf weiteres für Sie tabu, aber das wissen Sie ja."

Detective Railey reichte Sara seine Karte und verließ mit Josh den Raum.

Als sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, sank Saras Kopf an Jims Schulter.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er und legte seinen Arm um sie.

"Du meinst, außer, dass wir uns gerade in einem Alptraum befinden? Naja, mir ist irgendwie schwindlig."

"Dann sollten wir frühstücken. Seit den hor d'oeuvres ist viel Zeit vergangen."

"Wie kannst du nur schon wieder ans Essen denken? Aber gut, lass uns runtergehen, 'n Kaffee wäre wirklich nicht schlecht."

Vom Fenster her erklang ein Räuspern und Jim merkte, wie sich Sara verspannte.

"Sara, kann ich dich einen Augenblick sprechen – allein?"

Jim holte Luft, doch Sara gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und murmelte:

"Ich komme gleich nach."

Er ließ sie los und stand auf. Für Sekunden starrten sich die beiden Männer undurchdringlich an, dann drehte Jim sich um und ging aus dem Zimmer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom lehnte sich seitlich ans Fenster und schaute nach draußen. Ein paar Minuten herrschte zwischen ihm und Sara Schweigen. Dann sah er zu ihr hinüber.

"Bist du dir sicher, ich meine … mit dem zwischen dir und ihm?"

"Weshalb fragst du das?"

Er atmete hörbar aus, ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen und schwieg wieder.

Nach etlichen weiteren Minuten sagte er:

"Nach dem Ärger mit Fuller gestern hätte Jim nicht … ich meine …"

Sara stand auf und ging langsam hinüber zu ihm ans Fenster.

"Du denkst, Jim hat meine Situation ausgenutzt?"

Er nickte. Sie schaute ernst zu ihm auf.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass das mit ihm und mir auch ohne Kens Auftritt geschehen wäre. Vielleicht nicht so schnell, das stimmt, aber manche Erlebnisse im Leben lassen einen eben klarer sehen."

"Oder fühlen."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jim stand neben Josh im Innenhof und schaute zur Brüstung der Dachterrasse hinauf.

"Ich glaube, dass Ken vom Seiteneingang der Suite aus ins Gemäuer gestiegen ist, um auf die Terrasse zu gelangen, und oben abgerutscht ist. Die Spuren an der Wand und am Geländer deuten darauf hin", erklärte der CSI.

Jim nickte und sagte:

"Wahrscheinlich dachte er, er kommt über die Terrassentür leichter ins Zimmer. Stellt sich nur die Frage, wieso er den Halt verloren hat."

Josh wischte sich mit seinem Ärmel über die Stirn.

"Ich bin schon hochgeklettert, war kein Problem. Selbst im Dunkeln ist das einfach. Es könnte ihn aber jemand wieder hinunter gestoßen haben …"

Jim sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen an und Josh redete hastig weiter:

"… oder er hat sich vor irgendwas erschreckt oder er hatte wegen seines Alters nicht genug Kraft und ist deshalb nach unten gesegelt, immerhin war er schon über 50."

"Was meinen Sie, Josh?", fragte Jim und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, „Dass man mit 50 schon bei so was entkräftet in den Seilen hängt?"

"Sie können ja mal ausprobieren, ob Sie ohne weiteres da hoch kommen", grinste der junge Mann ihn an.

Jim lachte und ging die Treppe bis zur Hälfte hinauf, schwang sich über das Geländer und stieg ins Gemäuer. Mit ein paar Griffen hangelte er sich weiter hoch und hielt sich an der Brüstung der Dachterrasse fest.

"So in etwa?", zwinkerte er Josh zu und wollte sich weiter hochziehen, als sein Blick auf das Fenster des Nachbarzimmers fiel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oder fühlen", wiederholte Sara Grissoms Worte.

"Sara, ich …"

Grissom berührte sie an der Wange und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, doch sie schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf.

"Ich bin mir sicher, Grissom."

Er stoppte, kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen, und seine Augen weiteten sich. Von draußen hörten sie einen Schrei und ein Krachen. Sara wirbelte herum und starrte in den Innenhof.

"Jim!", rief Grissom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara rüttelte an der Tür zu ihrer Suite und fluchte:

"Verdammt, zugeschlossen! Mir müssen unten rum!"

Von Grissom gefolgt rannte sie die Treppe hinunter und stieß im der Lobby fast mit Detective Railey zusammen.

"Miss Sidle, ich hätte da noch …"

"Jetzt nicht!", rief sie und eilte weiter, durch eine Tür neben der Kaminecke, hinaus ins Freie des Hofs. 

Josh zog Jim gerade aus dem Gebüsch, doch dieser ließ sich gleich wieder auf den Boden sinken und stützte seinen Kopf ab. Sara kniete sich neben ihn und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände.

"Oh Gott, ist dir was passiert, Jimmy? … Jim?"

Er blinzelte und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

"Was ist hier los, Josh?", herrschte Detective Railey den CSI an.

"Wir haben versucht herauszufinden, wieso Ken von dort oben abgestürzt ist."

"Mit anderen Worten: du bist da hochgeklettert?", fragte Sara Jim entsetzt. „Spinnst du? Mal abgesehen davon, dass du hier nichts am Tatort verloren hast, ist das auch gefährlich – wie man sieht!"

"Ach was, da hochzuklettern ist ein Kinderspiel", brummte Jim, schüttelte Saras Hände ab und zog sich mit Joshs Hilfe hoch.

"Ihrem Absturz nach ist es das nicht", warf Detective Railey ein, „und mit dem anderen hat Ihre Freundin auch Recht: Sie haben sich hier verdammt noch mal nicht rum zu treiben, das ist eine laufende Ermittlung!"

Jim warf Sara einen finsteren Blick zu.

"Ich wäre nicht abgestürzt, wenn …"

"Es ist meine Schuld", sagte Grissom.

Alle drehten sich zu ihm um und starrten ihn an. Grissom legte verlegenen seinen Kopf schief.

"Er hat Sara und mich am Fenster gesehen … Aber es ist nicht so wie Sie denken, Jim … es ist … es ist nichts zwischen uns passiert …"

"Hören Sie auf zu stammeln, Gil, wegen Ihnen bin ich nicht abgestürzt, sondern deswegen hier."

Jim hob seine Hände hoch. Auf den Handrücken waren je fünf lange, tiefe, blutige Kratzer zu sehen.

"Die Katze!", rief Sara und drehte sich zu Railey um. „Gegen Mitternacht sind Jim und ich von einem Poltern aufgewacht und haben auf der Dachterrasse nachgeschaut. Das Einzige, was wir gesehen haben, war eine Katze … Wir haben gedacht, sie hätte was umgeschmissen ..."

"Hat sie ja irgendwie auch", murmelte Josh.

Railey sah seinen CSI missbilligend an und sagte zu den anderen gewandt:

"Das deckt sich mit den Autopsiebefunden, die ich gerade erhalten haben: Todeszeitpunkt um Mitternacht herum und Kratzer von Tierkrallen auf den Händen. Todesursache war Schädelbasisbruch. Captain Brass, Sie können von Glück sagen, dass Sie nicht auf die Steine hier im Beet geknallt sind."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara zog sich ein langärmeliges Shirt über und verließ ihre Suite. Vor ihrer Tür wartete Grissom auf sie und ging mit ihr zusammen die Treppe hinunter.

"Detective Railey hat angeboten, uns zur Konferenz zu fahren, kommt ihr mit?", fragte er.

"Ich glaube nicht, ich muss noch was klären", antwortete sie und blieb mit ihm am Fuße der Treppe stehen.

Grissom deutete fragend zur Sitzecke am Kamin. Sara folgte seinem Blick. Jim saß auf einem der Sofas und starrte mit der nur noch halbvollen Glasschale für die hausgemachten Schokoladenplätzchen auf dem Schoß vor sich hin.

Sara nickte und Grissom berührte sie kurz an der Schulter.

"Viel Glück."

Sie ging hinüber und setzte sich neben ihn.

"Ist das dein Frühstückersatz?"

"Was dagegen?"

"Nein, aber ich möchte mit dir reden … ohne das Ding zwischen uns."

Sie nahm ihm das Schälchen aus den Händen und stellte es auf den Couchtisch vor ihnen. Er verschränkte seine Arme und sah sie kalt an.

"Du kannst aufhören, mich so anzugucken, ich weiß, was du für mich empfindest", sagte sie, rückte näher an ihn und legte ihre Hände auf seine Oberschenkel.

"Da weißt du mehr über mich als ich über dich."

"Und was ist mit letzter Nacht? Sagt dir das gar nichts über meine Gefühle?"

"Ist Sex bei einem Mile High Clubmitglied ein Indikator dafür?"

Ihre Augen verdunkelten sich. Sie zog ihre Hände zurück und stand auf.

"DAS denkst du also über mich? Dass ich ein Flittchen bin? Leicht zu haben? Du irrst dich, Jim Brass. Ich war damals 21 und Ken Fuller war meine erste große Liebe. Leider beruhte das nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Dann kam Grissom, über den ich versucht habe, mit Hank hinweg zu kommen. Du siehst: Ein Reinfall nach dem anderen. Und bei dir habe ich mich wohl auch geirrt."

Jim sah ihr nach, wie sie die Lobby verließ und die Treppe hinaufging. Als er hörte, wie sie oben ihre Tür schloss, stellte er das Schälchen mit den Keksen zurück auf seinen Schoß und ließ sich ins Polster sinken.

**TBC**


	7. Verschwunden

_A/N:  
liz1988: Yepp, ein bisserl zwischenmenschlicher Ärger musste noch mal sein, schließlich sind unsere CSIs ja ein wenig komplizierter als andere Menschen … ;-)_

_  
Auf zum finalen Kapitel!  
_

**  
Kapitel 7  
Verschwunden**

"Was soll das heißen, Sie haben seit heute Morgen nicht mit Sara gesprochen? Wo ist sie?"

Grissom nahm Jim die Fernbedienung aus der Hand, schaltete den Fernseher aus und sah zur fast leeren Flasche Wein auf dem Tisch neben der Schlafcouch, dann wieder zu Jim.

"Sie ist in ihrer Suite. Ich hab den Tag über mehrfach versucht, mit ihr zu reden, aber sie hat mir weder geantwortet, noch aufgemacht", brummte dieser und wich Grissoms Blick aus.

"Vielleicht war sie gar nicht da?"

"Doch, einige Male hab ich ihre Stimme gehört, wahrscheinlich hat sie telefoniert."

Es klopfte. Die Tür ging auf und Greg stand vor ihnen, einen Rucksack in der Hand. Grissom sah ihn entgeistert an.

"Was machst du denn hier? Du hast Rufbereitschaft!"

Greg trat ein und warf sein Gepäck neben die Couch.

"Ich will zu Sara. Ecklie hat mir zwei Tage freigegeben."

"Seit wann verstehen Sie sich so gut mit Ecklie?", fragte Jim.

"Seit wann sind Sie so ein Scheißkerl, Brass?"

Jim stand auf.

"Ich weiß nicht, was Sara Ihnen erzählt hat, Sanders, aber …"

"Genug, dass ich Ihnen am liebsten eine reinhauen würde."

Grissom trat zwischen die beiden.

"Ganz ruhig, es gibt nichts, was man nicht mit einem Gespräch klären kann."

"Das hat Sara auch gedacht, aber da hat sie sich bei Ihnen ja leider geirrt, Brass."

"Halten Sie sich da raus, Sanders, das geht nur Sara und mich etwas an. ICH bin mit ihr zusammen, nicht Sie."

"Nun, Saras Männergeschmack hab ich auch noch nie verstanden."

"Ruhe!", rief Grissom und fasste sich an die Schläfe. „Am besten, wir probieren noch einmal, ob sie jetzt endlich aufmacht."

Er ging an Greg vorbei auf den Flur. Die beiden anderen folgten ihm.

Energisch klopfte Grissom an die Tür der Suite.

"Sara? Sara, hörst du mich? Mach bitte auf."

Greg drängte ihn zur Seite und ruckelte am Türknauf.

"Sara, ich bin's, lass mich rein, ja?"

Stille.

Greg zückte sein Taschenmesser, beugte sich über den Griff, und nach ein paar Sekunden schwang die Tür auf.

"Ich frag lieber nicht, woher du das kannst", murmelte Grissom und betrat den Raum.

Die Suite lag im Dunkeln. Jim tastete nach dem Schalter an der Wand und knipste das Licht ein.

Die drei Männer sahen sich um und suchten auch im Bad und auf der Dachterrasse, doch Sara war nicht da.

"Hier", sagte Greg und öffnete den Seiteneingang, „unverschlossen. Wie's aussieht, hat sie die Minibar geplündert und ist jetzt unterwegs. Ohne Handy, denn das liegt dort drüben."

Jim ging zum Schreibtisch, prüfte das Handy und legte es resigniert zurück auf die Tischplatte.

"Der Akku ist leer. Wie lange haben Sie eigentlich mit ihr telefoniert, Sanders?"

"So zwei, drei Stunden? Aber verteilt auf mehrere Anrufe …"

Greg stellte sich neben Jim und untersuchte den Schreibtisch.

"Hier, sie malt immer beim Telefonieren, vielleicht ist ein Hinweis dabei."

Jim nahm ihm den Notizblock aus der Hand und Greg und Grissom schauten ihm über die Schulter. Zwischen Strichmustern und kleinen Landschaften waren mehrfach die Namen von Jim und Greg gekritzelt.

"An Ihrer Stelle wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, dass Sie noch mit ihr zusammen sind, so oft, wie Sara Sie hier durchgestrichen hat", sagte Greg.

Jim ließ den Block sinken.

"Sanders, ich weiß selbst, dass ich Mist gebaut habe, okay? Können wir jetzt zusammenarbeiten? Mir gefällt es gar nicht, dass Sara nachts da draußen unterwegs ist. Alleine."

"Woher wollen Sie wissen, dass sie alleine ist?", fragte Grissom. „So leichtsinnig … oh … doch … das ist sie."

"Manchmal hält sie sich eben für unverwundbar", murmelte Jim und hielt den Block wieder hoch.

Greg schüttelte den Kopf.

"Manchmal ist sie sich selbst einfach nur scheißegal, DAS ist das Problem."

„Hey, Jungs, was macht ihr in meinem Zimmer?"

Die drei drehten sich um und mit einem Satz war Greg bei Sara und nahm sie in den Arm.

"Sar', wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht – oh Gott, du bist ja klitschnass! Und du zitterst! Was ist passiert?"

Sara befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung, rieb sich mit den Händen über ihr tropfnasses Oberteil und ging zum Kleiderschrank.

"Halb so wild, ich bin ins Wasser gefallen. Ich muss mir nur dringend trockene Sachen anziehen."

"Wo bist du ins Wasser gefallen?", fragte Grissom.

"In der Nähe von Fort Point," bibberte sie und sammelte ein paar Kleidungsstücke aus dem Schrank.

"An der Golden Gate Bridge?", fragte Grissom, „Du bist aber nicht … ähm …"

Sie warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu.

"Nein, ich bin nicht von der Brücke gesprungen", sie sah weiter zu Jim, „ich halte mich nämlich NICHT für unverwundbar."

"Aber wie …", begann Greg. Sara schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

"Ich hab mir auf einem der Fischerstege den Sonnenuntergang angeschaut. Als ich zurück wollte, ist mir schwindlig geworden und ich hab den Halt verloren. Und jetzt entschuldigt mich, ich muss lange und heiß duschen."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Als Sara nach einer dreiviertel Stunde in frischen Sachen und mit trockenen Haaren wieder aus dem Badezimmer trat, stand Greg vom Bett auf und kam auf sie zu.

"Wie geht's dir?"

"Ich bin okay, Greg, wirklich", sie schaute sich im Zimmer um, „wo ist Grissom?"

"Drüben, und Jim ist …"

"DER interessiert mich nicht."

Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante und schaute zum flackernden Kamin.

"Oh, schön, wer hat …"

"War Jims Idee."

Sara schnaubte und presste ihre Lippen aufeinander. Greg setzte sich neben sie und nahm ihre Hand.

"Desinteresse sieht aber anders aus, Sar'."

Sie sah ihn wütend von der Seite an und wollte ihre Hand wegziehen, doch er ließ sie nicht und hielt ihrem Blick stand.

"Ich glaube, es tut ihm echt Leid, wie er sich verhalten hat."

"Das soll er mir gefälligst selbst sagen."

"Würde ich auch gerne, wenn du mich lässt."

Sara drehte sich zu Jim um, der mit einem Tablett in den Händen in die Suite trat. Greg gab Sara einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken und stand auf. Als er beim Hinausgehen an Jim vorbei kam, zischte er:

"Wenn Sie's diesmal versauen, kann auch Grissom mich nicht mehr zurückhalten", er senkte die Stimme, „außerdem ist Ihre Couch jetzt anderweitig belegt."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jim stellte das Tablett vorsichtig auf dem Nachttisch ab, goss heißen Tee in einen Becher und reichte ihn Sara. Dann deutete er auf einen Teller mit Schnittchen, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich hab keinen Hunger, danke."

Jim sah sie nachdenklich an.

"Wann hast du das letzte Mal was gegessen?"

"Vorhin. Die Erdnüsse aus der Minibar."

"Die zählen nicht."

Sie verdrehte die Augen.

"Dann halt gestern Abend, na und? Ist nicht jeder so heiß aufs Essen wie du. Vor allem nicht auf Schokokekse."

Jim hockte sich vor sie auf den Boden und berührte ihre Knie.

"Sara, es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so verletzt habe. Ich … Als ich dich und Gil gesehen hab, da ... Schließlich ist es ein offenes Geheimnis, dass zwischen ihm und dir …"

"Eine Schwärmerei, Jim. Wie damals bei Ken, nur hatte DER es wirklich nicht verdient."

Jim schaute einen Augenblick lang schweigend zu Boden. Dann richtete er seinen Blick wieder in Saras Augen.

"Was fühlst du für Gil?"

"Ich bewundere ihn. Und ich liebe ihn …"

Jims Augenlider zuckten und er wich ein wenig zurück, doch Sara stellte schnell ihren Becher ab, fasste Jim unters Kinn und sah ihn eindringlich an.

"Wie einen Freund, einen Mentor. In all diesen schrecklichen Therapiesitzungen, die ich im letzten Jahr gemacht habe, ist mir klar geworden, dass ich in ihm etwas gesucht habe, was … na ja …du weißt schon, Sehnsucht nach Anerkennung, Vaterkomplex und all dieses Psychozeugs."

"Sara, ich bin zweieinhalb Jahre älter als Gil. Bist du dir sicher, dass es bei mir nicht auch nur …"

"Ich bin mir sicher, Jim. Ich will von dir keine Anerkennung … ich will dich als Mann."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom erwachte von einem Schlag ins Gesicht, setzte sich ruckartig im Bett auf und blinzelte ins Sonnenlicht. Neben ihm auf dem Nachttisch piepte sein Wecker und auf seinem Schoss lag ein Kopfkissen.

"Bitte mach endlich das verdammte Ding aus!", stöhnte Greg gegenüber auf der Schlafcouch und hielt sich die Ohren zu.

Grissom griff neben sich, und das Piepen verstummte.

"Greg, du hast doch nicht etwa?"

"Mein Kissen nach dir geworfen? Natürlich hab ich das, du bist ja nicht aufgewacht und ich steh nicht auf frühmorgendliche Weckerorgien."

Greg zog sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf.

Grissom starrte ihn an, griff dann zu seinem Handy, drückte eine Schnellwahltaste, horchte, grummelte unwillig, drückte eine weitere Schnellwahltaste, schüttelte den Kopf, machte das Handy wieder aus und legte es zur Seite. Dann griff er zum Festnetztelefon des Hotels.

"Was hast du vor?", fragte Greg und linste unter der Decke hervor.

"Sara und Jim gehen nicht an ihre Handys. Ich ruf jetzt in der Suite an."

"Ich würd's lassen. Die beiden sind schon beängstigend genug, wenn sie einzeln wütend sind, aber gemeinsam, das könnte echt gefährlich werden."

"Ich wollte doch nur fragen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Und ob sie gleich mit zur Konferenz kommen."

"Die Antwort lautet: Jain."

Grissom schaute den jungen CSI irritiert an. Greg grinste.

"Den SEHR eindeutigen Geräuschen nach zu urteilen, die noch bis vor zwei Stunden von drüben kamen, ist alles in Ordnung und sie sind zu fertig, um jetzt irgendwo mit dir hinzugehen."

"Ich hab nichts gehört."

"Du solltest deinen Schlaftablettenkonsum eindämmen."

Grissom warf Greg einen misslaunigen Blick zu, stand auf, nahm sich frische Kleidung aus dem Schrank und verschwand im Bad. Als er geduscht und angezogen wieder herauskam, ging er zur Couch und zog dem schlafenden Greg mit einem Ruck die Bettdecke weg.

"Hey, was soll das?"

"Du stehst jetzt auf. Oder hast du geglaubt, ich geh allein zur Konferenz?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Es klopfte und Sara öffnete die Tür der Flugzeugtoilette einen Spalt breit. Als sie Jims Gesicht sah, machte sie blitzschnell ganz auf, griff nach seinem Hemdkragen, zog ihn zu sich in die Kabine und verriegelte die Tür.

"Man, ich dachte schon, du hast das nicht kapiert", flüsterte sie.

"Wie sollte ich SO einen Blick nicht kapieren?", grinste er, packte sie an der Hüfte, presste sie gegen die Wand und knöpfte ihre Bluse auf. „Aber ich dachte, es wäre für Gil und Greg zu offensichtlich, wenn ich dir gleich hinterher stürze."

Jim küsste sie und spürte, wie ihre Finger seinen Gürtel, Hosenknopf und Reißverschluss öffneten, in seine Hose schlüpften und ihn zu massieren begannen. Er stöhnte leise auf und sie hielt inne.

"Lügner", murmelte sie, „gib's zu, du wolltest mich nur zappeln lassen. Aber DAS Spiel beherrsche ich auch …"

**The end**


End file.
